Hurt in more ways
by cupcake01
Summary: My first TMNT story :) Please review... Leo and Raph had an awful argument, even worse as usual. After something happened to Leo, will Raph accept his mistake and jump over his shadow to rescue his brother's life? Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hurt in more ways**

 **Author: Cupcake01**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything – except of the plot and new characters (if there are appearing any)**

 **Hi everybody** **Ok, this is my first TMNT story. Leo is my favourite character, so of course, it has to be about him.**

 **And now, without any further talking, have fun with reading and don't forget to leave a review**

 **Xoxo**

 **Cupcake01**

Leo tried to take a deep breath. Something was wrong. Really wrong. He couldn't feel the air pumping through his lungs and it was suddenly difficult to keep his eyes open. Not to forget the pain of his back.

"Leo?"

He heard a voice. What has happened? Why was he lying on the floor?

"Leo, come on, you gotta open your eyes." Was this Raph? Why did he sound that worried? He never remembered Raph to sound that worried.

"Bro, wake up… Donnie is coming soon, just held on and open your damn eyes!"

"Ouch…" Leo mumbled, and finally, after blinking sometimes, he managed to open his eyes. He saw his red masked brother above him, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Yeah. 'Ouch' is a really good description of the situation'." Raph said. Leo tried to sit up, but after a coughing fit and another sharp pain, he decided to lie back. Where was he again?

"Raphie… what…" he coughed again. "What has happened?" He closed his eyes again. The pain was not leaving.

"Bro, open your eyes again. Donnie said to keep you awake" Raph replied. He looked at his hurt brother. Damn, this was all his fault. Why did he had to have this damn argument with his brother?

….

 _Flashback_

" _Well, come on! Why can't I go outside? Master Splinter wouldn't remark it" Raph said with a rather loud voice to his brother. Leo sighted. The four brothers were in the dojo and Master Splinter had to go to Japan for some days. During his absence, he left it to Leonardo to watch over his other brothers, as always. And as always, Leo and Raph were having an argument._

" _Raph, you know as well as I that we're not allowed to go outside. If somebody of us was getting in trouble…"_

" _Awww… I thought you were 'Fearless'. It's so boring here, and Donnie just remarked that the foot clan showing up more often than usual and committing crimes or so. We should go and kick their asses."_

" _Well, actually, I just told that my cameras has caught them on the streets more often, not that they did any crimes…" Donnie tried to insert._

" _See? So it wouldn't be dangerous at all." Raph tried to convince Leo. Why wouldn't his brother listen to him?_

" _No Raph. Master Splinter will be back by tomorrow and then we're allowed to go. Just stay here and…"Leo began to explain calmly. Which was really difficult when his brother was arguing like that._

" _NO!" Raphael nearly screamed. He was furious now. Leo never allowed him to do something fun, and now he was going to end this._

" _Raph, I.."_

" _Don't try to convince me with some kind of a lame excuse. I'm sick of always having to listen to you." Raph said and looked Leo in his eyes. He pointed a finger at his brother. "You know what, maybe I even hate you!"_

 _With that, the red banged turtle left the 'living room' into his own room and shut its door with a loud bang._

 _Leo stood there, speechless._

" _Leo… Are you okay?" He heard Mikey's soft voice. Michaelangelo had heard a lot of arguments between his two eldest brothers, but it was never that bad. And Leo did never looked so hurt afterwards._

" _Huh…What?" Leo blinked, as if he was in a dream. Did his younger brother just told him that he hated him?_

 _And as longer as Leo thought about Raphs arguments… Leo began to think that he was really a bad big brother._

" _I asked if you're okay" Mikey replied unsurely. "Maybe I can go and talk with Raph…"_

" _No!" Leo said with a loud voice, getting nervous. He didn't want his brother to think that he hasn't the courage to bypass this situation on his own._

" _I mean.. no, thanks Mikey. I'll talk with him when he comes out of the room." Leo stopped. "when he feels to talk to a person he hates."_

" _But Leo, you shouldn't…" Donnie begun, but was interrupted._

" _I'll go outside. I need some air." Leonardo said._

 _With that he left the dojo and his brothers. He felt that they won't need him anyway._

 _End of flashback_

… _._

"I… we had an argument. Do you remember, bro?" Raph hoped that his brother didn't remember. He had said some things to him that he didn't mean and he regretted it instantly after confronting Leo with those words. Why did he always had to be such a hot head?

"Yeah… you… hate me" Leo whispered. Keeping his eyes open was getting more and more difficult, and sleeping seems to be a good solution.

"No! No, I don't hate you… you gotta believe me" Raph said. Where were Donnie and Mikey? Was Leo closing his eyes again?

"Leo! Leo, keep those eyes open, will ya?" Raph shook his brother softly. However, it was too late; his brother had already closed his eyes.

 **Hehe, cliff hanger here; well, how do you like the story so far? I'm a hurt/comfort fan, I hope that the story will catch up this genre. Oh, I forget to tell you, my mother language is not English, so please just read over those stupid grammar or vocabulary I might make (or already made). Don't forget to review**

 **Xoxo**

 **Cupcake01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everbody! Wow, I really did not expect such nice reviews for my first TMNT story. Thanks for that!**

 **And now, here's the next chapter. Have fun**

 _Flashback_

" _Now that's something new", Donnie said to Mikey. And it was true; they often saw their brother Raph storming out after an argument, but not Leo._

" _Yeah… this was not good. Did you see Leo's look after Raph had said… well, you know what I mean"_

 _Donnie nodded. "Yeah. We've got to talk to Raph and then go and find Leo. If Master Splinter finds out that one of us was outside, he'll be pretty angry with all of us."_

 _Mikey sighted sadly. He hated the arguments between his eldest brothers. They always lead to some kind of trouble, and he didn't mean the funny ones. This was serious._

" _Ok, let's go and talk to Raphie"._

 _End of flashback_

"Raph, how's Leo?" He heard Donnie's voice from the shell phone. Raph looked down at his brother again. He could see that his breast was moving up and down, so at least he was breathing. But he didn't look too good; He had a head wound, which was bleeding heavily. Additionally, Leo's back was surely hurt as he had pain when he was about to sit up; he surely broke his shell and Raph hoped that it wasn't a serious injury. And then, he could count a numbers of cuts all above his body.

"He's several injuries. I don't know how serious they are, but you've got to hurry, Donnie", Raph told. "He was in pain as he opened his eyes".

"Opened his eyes? So he's awake?"

"No."Raph sighted. "He was, but obviously he was too tired or somethin'."

"Okay, so he has a concussion too. Try to wake him up again. But don't move him. Mikey and I will be soon at your location."

"You better hurry up."Raph said worriedly as Leo began to groan again.

Raph shook his brother softly again. Donnie had said to keep him awake. "Leo, come on, I know it's hard, but please wake up", he said to him. "Please… I didn't mean what I said, really…."

As Raph observed once again Leo's injuries, he wondered how this had happened. However, if he was going to find out who had hurt his brother, he couldn't guarantee for anything.

"Leo, Donnie said to wake up. Please…"Raph was now begging. "If you're not doing it for me, then maybe for your other two brothers…."

…...

Who was talking to him? And where was he? More importantly, why was he in so much pain?

"Leo, come on, I know it's hard, but please wake up…"

Was this Raphie's voice? Why did he has to wake up? What had happened?

 _Flashback_

Leo tried to calm down, which was really not easy. After he left the dojo, he went upstairs just to jump from roof to roof as he was used to do when he and his brothers were out on patrol.

He was furious, but at the same time, he feared that his little brother was right. Maybe he was a bad big brother and maybe Raph had the right to hate him. He was being really strict to his brothers, especially to Raph. However, he did so because he thought that Master Splinter expected him to do so. But could it be that he only tried to replace his father's position instead of just being a brother?

Leo stopped, took a deep breath. It was dark outside in the city; he began to shiver. Now he recognized that it was stupid of him to leave the dojo. He interdict it to Raph to do so, but now he was doing the exact opposite. He sighted. Maybe this was the problem. They were too different.

As Leo observed the stars at the sky, he suddenly heard a scream.

"Please, don't take it! No!" It was a woman, obviously. Leo tried to find out from where the scream was coming from. "Somebody help, please!" The woman again. It was coming from the street on his right. Leo jumped back, took a look down onto the street. There, he saw the scene.

Obviously, a young woman had been on her way home and now she was attacked by some foot. It seemed that they wanted her handbag. She was trying to fight back, but was soon surrounded.

Leo sighted again and thought quickly. Should he go down and help? Raph was right, there was more foot activity, and it was their job to help the innocent. It was like his duty.

Before he thought more, he jumped down, in front of the woman.

"Oh my god…" she screamed even more. Leo wasn't surprised. Humans weren't… well, used to see some ninja turtles trying to rescue them.

"Don't worry, Lady. I try to help you…" Leo began, but was soon surrounded by even more food.

"Hey, aren't you one of that turtles?" one of the foot asked, before pulling out some swords.

Leo tried not to roll with his eyes.

"Well, I think I look like one don't I" he said. "And now, leave and nobody will get hurt."

As he said that, he whispered to the Lady behind him: "When I say run, you leave, ok?"

"Oh, and with what exactly do you want t hurt us?" the foot laughed.

"Don't worry about that… I…" Leo put out his katanas. However, as he didn't feel them on his back, he could punch himself. He'd left them in the dojo and forgot to bring them after the argument with Raph.

"Yeah? Now what? I'm sure, Shredder will be happy to hear that we'd caught one of the rat's little boys…"

"RUN" Leo screamed, as the foot began to attack him, all at the same time. However, he was happy to see that the woman was able to run away and obviously, they wanted him more than the woman's hand bag.

Leo was successful to avoid some punches of the foot, but soon he had to see that there were too many of them; as he tried to escape, one of the fighters pushed him and also hit him with a sword on his right side of the stomach, he lost his balance. He landed on the floor, but the foot decided to not stop. He felt punches everywhere on his body, and then he was being picked up by someone.

"Now look at that." Someone was laughing. Leo tried not to groan, but the pain was too overwhelming. How long did the fight last? Was he really that weak? Raph was so right with his words….

"I don't think that Master Shredder will be happy if we'll bring him a half dead turtle. Let's get rid of him… I don't think he'll survive anyway." It was the foot of before who was speaking. Leo managed to open his eyes and saw a construction zone in front of him. Was it there before?

Next thing he knew, was being dragged to this place and throwed into a hole that was being dug to lay some pipes. After hearing some more laughter, he finally closed his eyes.

 _End of flashback_

 _ **So, that's it for this chapter. Poor Leo… I hope that his brothers can rescue him. What do you think will happen next? Did you like this chapter? Don't forget to leave a review – and I'll update even faster**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Cupcake01**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi turtles-fans :)** **well, first, thanks so much for your reviews – I really appreciate them and was so happy to read your positive statements – thanks for them! Second, I tried as fast as I could to update the story, so I hope that you'll like this chapter too. The story is developing in a direction I didn't expect, but I think it's pretty cool so far. So, don't forget to review, and I'll hurry up with another chapter.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Cupcake01**

"Leo! Leo, don't you dare to do that to me! How should I explain this to Splinter?" Raph said desperately to his brother.

"Y-you don't have t-to. 's my fault a-anyway."

Surprised, because Raph didn't expect to hear his brother's voice again soon, he looked down. He saw Leo had opened his eyes again, but not in whole. Also, his voice sounded much worse; it was so hoarse and quiet that he nearly hadn't heard his big brother.

"No… no Leo, it's all my fault. I didn't mean what I said, really…" Raph tried to explain.

Leo coughed again. "R-raph, it hurts…." Leo whispered again

Raph nodded. Leo looked worse than before, too. His green skin was not as green as it should be, as if he was already dead. Then, Raph felt some liquid running down his fingers as he wanted to comfort his brother… hell, why hadn't he remarked the blood before? There was so much, and he had to find out where it was coming from to examine the wound, as long as Donnie wasn't here!

"Bro, where's the blood coming from?" Raph asked, getting panicked. He couldn't see the wound. Leo was lying half on his side, he only saw some cuts there, not bigger wounds.

"S-some foot stapped me," Leo coughed again, and also closed his eyes again. "M-sorry, you were r-right."

"No! No, Leo, come on… You can't do this, Donnie and Mikey are on their way!"

Raph observed Leo's body again and suddenly remarked that the blood pool came from the side on which his brother was lying.

"Leo, I know that hurts, but I've got to turn you around, o-okay" Raph's voice was shaking now too, has he didn't wait for an answer and turned Leo's body very carefully.

What he saw made his own blood run cold; there was a huge knife wound at his stomach area. He closed his eyes – how was Donnie going to repair this?

 _Flashback_

"Raph, open the door… we've got to talk!" Donnie shouted.

"Yeah please, Raphie!" Mike shouted too and knocked at Raph's room door. Suddenly, it was roughly opened by their brother, who looked rather angry.

"What?!" He asked roughly. It wasn't like that he was furious to his brothers or… Leo. It was more that he was angry to himself.

"You know 'what'!" Donatello replied drily. He knew the drill already; He became a master of ignoring Raph's emotional swings by observing his brother's arguments.

"I ain't going to apologize."

"That's not what I wanted to say." Donnie sighed. "You two are getting on Mikey's and my nerves. And you know, what you earlier said to Leo was a big thing, even for you. But that's something you have to make up with your brother yourself. I'm not planning to negotiate".

"So why are you here, Donnie?" Raph said with his loud voice.

"Dude, calm down." Mikey went on. "We don't want to quarrel. It's just…" He sadly looked down.

"Spit it out, Mikey!"

"I hate it when you and Leo are like that. And you know how Leo is – he just wants to protect us."

"I don't need…"

"Now will you let me finish?" Mikey asked, now with a louder voice, too. Raph looked up, surprised. It wasn't often that Mikey spoke like that. "Sure, you are strong and so on, but Leo is our big bro. And if you like it or not, he's also our leader. He hasn't voted himself to a leader, as Master Splinter told us."

"I know that too." Raph said. This conversation wasn't leading to anywhere and he was about to shut the door again.

"If that's all you wanted to say, then leave me alone."

"No, Raph! Wait!" Donnie said, as he remembered Leo storming out of the dojo.

"We wanted to ask if you want to go with us and search Leo. He's gone upstairs just as you said… you know what", he continued comfortingly.

"Well, good to see that he's allowed to break his own rules" he murmured sarcastically.

"We're worried" Mikey said quietly, to calm Raph down. "He left in a rather strange mood; and if something happens…"

"Yeah yeah, let's go and find Fearless." Raphael said annoyingly, convinced by Mikey's worried voice.

 _End of flashback._

"Raph, you've got to let go of him."

"Come on, bro…"

It was as he was in trance. After he discovered the wound on Leo's side, he put a fabric on it to stop the blood loss. However, he knew that it wasn't going to help much.

Suddenly, Raph heard the voice of Donnie. However, he didn't want to leave Leo; it was his fault that his big brother was lying there and he wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"Damn it, Donnie… Where does the blood come from?" Mikey asked.

"Stab wound…." Raph finally murmured.

"Raph's in shock. Mikey, take care of him. I'll have a look on Leo.

Mikey nodded. They just had arrived on the scene. As Raph had phoned them that he had found Leo in a bad shape, he didn't want to believe it. However, reality was coming back too soon. Sadly.

"Come on, Raph. Leo's going better soon. Donnie can fix everything, remember?"

Raph looked at his brother again, but then Mikey forced him to look in his face.

"I'm not sure this time, Mikey."

Next thing he knew sitting in the shell racer, Leo and Donnie in the back, Mikey was driving and Raph was sitting next to his baby brother.

"Mikey, hurry up! We've got to bring Leo home soon!" They heard Donnie calling from behind. "He'd lost a lot of blood, I'm not sure if I've enough blood savings left in the dojo."

Raph closed his eyes. This whole day was a nightmare. Leo was dying and also thinks that he hated him. How was this going to end?

 **Finished :)** **well, at least this chapter… Don't worry, of course there willl come more soon. Did you like it? Don't forget to leave a review**

 **Xoxo**

 **Cupcake01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody** **Did you miss me? Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it – and don't forget to review!**

"Okay, Mikey, go ahead and get the table in the lab free. Raph and I'll carry Leo downstairs and I'll see what we can do…"

Mikey just nodded. He was kind of glad to escape the shell racer – Leo's shape was getting worse and worse as they'd driving home. He didn't want to see his brother suffer.

After they'd parked their shell racer, Mikey went ahead quickly. Donnie and Raph had laid Leo onto a barrier to carry him into the labour.

Donnie knew that he hadn't much time. His brother had lost a lot of blood through the stab wound; he wasn't sure if he can fix it. The other wounds weren't that life-threatening, but it made Leo's situation not easier. As he and Raph carried their meanwhile unconscious brother to the dojo, Donnie remarked that Raph hadn't say a word since he had found them, which was kind of weird. It was possible that his brother was in shock – but Donnie had a feeling that guilt was the bigger problem. However it was Leo's life that should be saved at the moment, and Donnie had not much time.

"It's my fault" Raph whispered as they arrived the Dojo and were about to lay Leo onto the lab table. There, Donnie instantly prepared everything he needed to fix Leo's wound.

"Raph… I know it's hard for you, but we've got to help Leo!" he tried to wake his brother. "I'll need your assistance… Mikey shouldn't see this."

"Yeah… yeah, I'll help" Raph said. He finally remarked that he was at home in Donnie's lab. How had he gotten here?

"Okay… I need you to look into the fridge" Donnie said as he was doing some other medical stuff on Leo, like disinfecting his wounds. Raph nodded in trance, went to the fridge and looked inside. "There should be some blood samples. Give me the one with Leo's name on them, please."

Donnie had prepared blood samples for all of them. Just for the case.

"There ain't any" Raph said as he was desperately looking for the right samples.

"What?! Donnie looked up from his work. Raph was right. He forgot that he had to use the samples on their last fight with shredder, were Leo was wounded too. Why was it always him?

"Okay… umm, let me think" Donnie tried not to panic. Leo needed more blood, what should he do?

Suddenly, Raph spoke up. "Donnie, d-o you remember when Leo and I had that argument and I…I was wondering if we were related? You did that test, and said that he and I have the same blood."

"Yes of course…" That could be an idea. He didn't knew if it would work, but he read that human medicine uses blood of people with the same blood groups to rescue people with blood loss.

"Okay Raph… I know, you don't like needles, but would you give your blood for your brother?" Donnie asked quickly. Leo's shape was getting worse, he'd need the blood as quickly as possible.

Luckily, Raph nodded, starring at Leo.

Raphael felt guilty. It was his fault that his brother was lying there, so he had to give something to make it up. And giving him blood to save his live, will maybe help.

"Okay, I'll need you to sit down on this chair." Donnie instructed him. He didn't want to lose more time.

…

White. That was all he saw. Why was it that white? He didn't like it. It was like nothing and everything at the same time. How had he gotten here anyway?

"My son, can you hear me?"

Leo heard the voice. It sounded like Master Splinter's , but how was that possible? His father was in Japan, and he just remembered being punched by a gang of foot ninjas.

"Father?"

"Yes, Leonardo. We don't have much time. I know you have many questions, but you have to hear me first, okay?"

Leo nodded. Still, everything was white, so it was strange nodding into nothing. Suddenly, he had an idea why he was there. He remembered a lesson were Master Splinter had told him about this place.

"Am I dying?" he asked. As all the time, he tried to stay calm. But in truth, he was scared. He didn't want to die. But when his brother hated him, maybe this was the better solution.

"It depends on you, my son. That's why I have to speak to you." He heard his father again. "You are not sure what to do."

"I… Raph said that he hated me. Why should I go back if I'm not wanted?" he sighed. It was a relief talking about it.

"You and Raphael have more in common than you think. I know you believe that you couldn't be more different, but fact is, that the bond between you is too tight to be cut."

Leo thought about those words. "but… Raph was right… I was a bad brother to him…"

"Only to protect him" Splinter's voice interrupted him. "He would do the same to you. You are both passionately if it comes to protect those you love. You are both excellent fighters. You want the best for your family, as well as Raphael. The way you chose to reach this is what differs you. But your character is very similar indeed. You can't deny it if you think about it deeply."

And Leo knew that it was right. He always thought that he and Raph have nothing in common. But they were still brothers… still family.

"But what Raph said… it hurt me." And that was true. As Raphael spoke out those three words, it was as if his heart broke.

"That was maybe hard, but you know how your brother can be. He sometimes chooses words without thinking. However, he needs his big brother. And you are the only big brother he has. If you were not here, he would be just like you. He had to be just like you, because only with calm you can be rational enough to watch over your younger siblings."

Leo thought about it. Yeah, if he wasn't there, it was Raph who would have to take the responsibility. Then he had to do all the things that Leo has to do – and he didn't want his brother to change because of him. He wants that Raph and Donnie and Mikey could live their life just as they wanted, not being bound by duties.

"How can I go back, Sensei?" Leo finally asked. He knew he has to. He had to say Raph that he was sorry and that he wanted to be a better brother.

 **And that's it for today** **I know, a bit short… the next one will be longer, I promise. Please don't forget to review – I'm excited what you think about the spiritual stuff and the whole chapter.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Cupcake01**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody – I hope you are all doing great : ) I posted this new chapter because, sadly, I can't post another one this week because I'll go on vacation until Sunday. But, don't worry; afterwards, I'll continue the story of course.**

 **And now, I hope you'll have fun with the new chapter**

 **Xoxo**

 **Cupcake01**

"So… Is he getting better?" Raph asked, his voice filled with fear and uncertainty at the same time, what wasn't common for him. However, today was not a day just like every other.

Confused, Donatello looked at the monitor were he could see Leo's heart rate.

"Well… Leo's body reacted well to the blood transfusion and he should be okay."

"But…?" Raph asked and rubbed his arm, where the puncture for the needle was still visible. He was glad though that he was able to give something precious to Leo – he hoped that his own blood was going to save his big brother.

"I don't know… something is not right. I didn't gave him any painkiller because you know that he reacted allergically to those I usually have." Donnie looked from the monitor to Raph, his eyes filled with doubts. "He should've waken up because of his adrenaline, but I don't understand why…."

He stopped, trying to do some medical stuff to wake his brother up. Raph sighed. What was preventing his brother to open his eyes?

…

Leo wanted to go back – that was clear for him. But why wasn't he able to do so?

"Sensei?" Leonardo asked. "What can I do to wake up?" He knew that it will be difficult – he hadn't even found out how he'd gotten at this place.

"You've got to find out yourself" He heard his father's voice. Leonardo sighed. Why couldn't it ever be easy?

"You have to open your heart and your mind to go back to your brothers," the voice continued. "I can't help you with that. And, unfortunately, I've got to leave, my son. You have to go your way on your own from now on."

"But… Wait, Sensei" Leo called into the white. However, he knew that he won't get an answer from his father.

Great, what should he do now? He just saw white, there was no door or something that he could open. Well, that would be too easy anyway.

Suddenly, he heard another voice speaking to him.

"Leo, wake up already!"

…

Raph was beginning to wonder why his brother won't wake up. Donatello was able to stabilise their brother. Soon afterwards, Donnie went to the 'living room' to look how Mikey was doing while Raph had to promise to get him if anything changes with Leo.

However, his brother was just lying there. Of course, he had plenty of injuries and Raphael knew that they were all because of his own stupid stubbornness and idiocy.

He looked at his hurt brother and began to speak.

"Leo, wake up already!"

Nothing. No move, and of course he didn't get an answer.

"Listen... I know I've said some stupid… okay, maybe hurtful words to you" Raph made a pause, trying to find words. It was strange talking to his brother and not getting a contradiction.

"I- I'm sorry, Leo." Raph continued, gulping. Why was this so difficult to him?

"Please, wake up so we can fix it again" he continued. "I... I need you as a big bro. I .can't do it, and you already knew it before me. I just… I just wasn't aware of the fact that I was not made to be the leader." And it was true. Now that he saw Leo lying there, he couldn't imagine to be without him and being responsible for his two younger brothers.

"Please come back, bro" he whispered, tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard something peeping really loud and fast. That came from the monitor that Donnie had been controlling before.

Panicking, he called out "Donnie, come in here, somethin's happenin!"

…

It sounded as it was Raphie's voice. But why did his voice sounded so… scared?

" _Listen... I know I've said some stupid… okay, maybe hurtful words to you"_

Leo tried to concentrate on the voice because suddenly, he was getting tired. Yeah, it had hurt that his own brother had said that he hated him. Definitely. However, Leonardo knew now that it wasn't Raphie's fault. He should've made his job as a big brother better. He wasn't there when his brother needed him.

"Raphie, it wasn't you fault" Leo said, but somehow he knew that his brother couldn't hear him. However, he heard his voice talking to him.

" _I- I'm sorry, Leo."_

Now that was something extraordinary. Raphael was apologizing himself? Maybe he shouldn't've been so strict with him earlier… Maybe…

" _Please, wake up so we can fix it again,"_ his brother's voice continued. Leonardo thought it was a good idea, to wake up… however, he was getting more and more tired as he was listening to his brother. "I want to wake up, Raphie… really" he murmured. He felt his eyelids begin to get heavy.

 _. "I... I need you as a big bro. I .can't do it, and you already knew it before me. I just… I just wasn't aware of the fact that I was not made to be the leader."_

I need you, too Raphie, as well as Mikey and Donnie, Leo thought. He wasn't able to say anything. He could barely keep his eyes open, and to be honest, he didn't want to see this white place. He just wanted to be at home,

" _Please come back, big bro"_

… Were the last words he heart. Then, everything went black.

…

"What've you done, Raphie?" Donnie exclaimed as he rushed into the lab.

"N-nothing, I was just talking to Leo and … and then… "Raphael said hurriedly.

"He's flattening!" Donnie couldn't believe it – he thought that the transfusion of Raphie's blood was going to help Leo.

"Donnie, you've got to do somethin'!" Raph knew that his younger brother worked best when he was under pressure. However, it was their brother's live he should save, which was something completely different than deactivate a bomb or something like that. As he observed Donatello using his CPR techniques on Leo, he couldn't think straight. He just hoped that his brother was going to be okay – he wasn't sure if this would be the case, though.

 **Finished with this chapter : ) I don't know if I mentioned it, but all medical stuff was either looked up in the internet or invented by me – so keep in mind that I'm no professional doctor ; )**

 **Nevertheless, I hope that you liked the chapter. It was hard to write Raphie's emotions, and I hope I did a good job in doing so. Please don't forget to review : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! YAY, I'm back... Did you miss me? I'm already as excited as you about the future of this story. And, I nearly forgot to mention it, I wanted to say THANK YOU for your awesome reviews - I was so happy to read them :) so, keep on being so kind to me ;)**

 **And now, the story continues...**

"Oh god..." Raph murmured. Suddenly, he felt sick. The line on the monitor was showing that Leo's heart has stopped!

"No, Leo... come on, don't do this now!" Donnie exclaimed, continuing the CPR.

However, Raph had the feeling that it was because of him that Leo wasn't... fighting. Maybe he should speak to him? It was worth a try.

"Leo, please..." Raph held Leo's hand and he didn't care what Donnie would say later. Leo's hand felt so cold, though... as if he was really dead. It couldn't be!

"Please, big bro... we need you; and I... I don't h-hate you..." Now he couldn't held it back and a tear felt onto Leo's bruised chest.

Donatello stopped to continue the CPR. He knew that it wouldn't help. He was... angry. This all hadn't happen if there hadn't been this stupid argument! However, as he saw Raphael sitting next to his brother, crying and holding his hand, he knew that he already regretted what he did.

Donnie just shook his head disbelief as he observed the scene in front of him... His brother was lying there; probably dead, for heaven's sake! He has always been someone who tried to belief rationally. He thought that the blood transfusion could safe Leo, as it had helped in earlier accidents. It was strange that it hadn't done any use this time. It was so... hard to believe that someone wanted Leo to die. Because he was sure, that Leo would never leave his brothers on this earth voluntarily.

He decided to speak with Raph. His brother's condition was so... unusual. Usually, Raph would have laughed if someone told him that he would be that sentimental - especially when it has to do with Leo. If it had to be his dead to change Raphie's attitude, than it was a particularly high price to pay.

"Raphie..."Donnie began, patting his brother's shoulder rather awkwardly. His brother didn't looked up from Leo. "He.." Donnie paused. He'd never ever wanted to say it, but it was true. Leo had no pulse and CPR wasn't working. It was just a fact...

"He can't be dead!" Raph suddenly cried out, wiping his tears from his eyes. Donnie didn't say anything... what should he say? He wished that Leo wasn't lying there, but he was.

"Donnie... he can't be dead..." Raph continued and turned his head again to Leo. "We... we need him. And it's my fault that he's lying there... If I just had listened to him!" Raph stopped. It was as if he was more talking to himself, so Donnie decided not to interrupt him. If it's helping him to deal better...

"He's always the one bein' more rational and so on... And you were right..." Now Raph turned to his younger brother who looked back to him, rather confused.

"With what exactly?" Donnie said as calm as possible.

"That we have a lot in common." Raphie replied. "I guess that's why we're always arguing - but L-leo is calmer and not a hot head like me..." Once again, Raph and Donnie, too, looked onto Leo's deadlike body. "he always knows what is right and what not. We need him..."

There were a some seconds of nearly absolute silence when suddenly...

"G-good to know..."

...

Leo really wanted to open his eyes. God, why was everything hurting so much? His chest felt like there was a ton of stones being stored on him. He felt someone trying to like punch him and it didn't feel very comfortable. However, he wasn't able to move... Why not!? He started to panic; it was as he was bound in a world of black he couldn't escape. And he also heard voices... very familiar voices...

 _"Raphie..."_ who was this? Donnie? Leo wanted to cry for help, but he knew he hadn't any chance. _"He.."_ the voice continued, but was interrupted.

 _"He can't be dead!"_

If Leo hadn't been in this uncomfortable situation, he would have smiled. There wasn't any doubt that this hotheaded voice belonged to Raph.

 _"Donnie... he can't be_ dead..." Leo heard his brother again. Now, there was another sound in Raphie's voice. Sorrow?

 _"We... we need him. And it's my fault that he's lying there... If I just had listened to_ him!" Leo wasn't use to here such words from Raph and tried once more to move or to open his eyes. He just wanted to say his brother that he was sorry too and that it wasn't Raphie's fault. He should've controlled himself better...

 _"He's always the one bein' more rational and so on... And you were right..."_

 _"With what exactly?"_ This was Donnie's voice again - it sounded confused. Leo was confused, too. Raph wasn't usally someone who admitted that another person was right, especially when it comes to one of his brothers - or himself.

 _"That we have a lot in common."_ Leo didn't know why, but he felt relief after Raphie had spoken this sentence. Maybe it sounded to him as an apology.

 _"I guess that's why we're always arguing - but L-leo is calmer and not a hot head like me..."_

Leo decided that he had to do something... he had to wake up! He couldn't listen to this any longer, he just wanted to be reunited with his brothers.

 _"he always knows what is right and what not. We need him..."_ Finally, he was able to open his eyes... well, half of them; god, his body hurt really bad. What had he done?

"G-good to know" he managed to whisper, though.

 **Ufff... I think that chapter was the most difficult for me - I hoped that you liked it, though. Reviews are highly welcomed and will make me update faster ;) I hope you'll have some nice days until the next chapter :)**

 **xoxo**

 **Cupcake01**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello friends :) Here's the last chapter of the story you've all been reading - and yes, for my first TMNT story, I was so happy with your reviews :) I've already some more ideas and I maybe even start a collection of oneshots... would you like that? Please don't forget to review about the story, and thanks for anybody who read it and liked it - you guys are awesome :)**

 **And now, let the show go on ;)**

"G-Good to know" Raph couldn't believe it as he heard the voice. It was more like a raspy whisper, but it was definitely Leo.

"That's... that's impossible" Donnie murmured, looking at his brother. Now he saw that the blue masked turtle had even opened his eyes. at least half of it.

"N-nice to see you too, D-donnie" Leo continued, but had to interrupt because he had to cough very harshly.

"Easy, Leo... Now would you go and bring him something to drink?" Raph said to Donnie harshly. Now that he knew that Leo was alive, he didn't want to show his weakness to Donatello any longer.

"Y-yeah... I'll be right back. Don't move to much around, Leo... I'm not sure how far you're injured" Donnie said as he left the lab quickly, his head shaking. That day was getting harder by any minute.

"Raph..." Leo whispered as he and Raph were alone. "Wh-what the shell happened? E-everything hurts..."

Stunned, Raph looked at him. "You don't remember?"

Leo coughed again, so he just shook his head. Raph sighed. He had hoped that he hadn't have to explain everything to his brother. However, although he knew that Leo didn't know what happened, it was his duty to tell him. Even if it meant that his brother was mad with him again.

"You... and I had an argument this morning. To summarize, I wanted to go outside and you didn't want me to go because it could be dangerous" he stopped, not sure what to say next. "Then you ended up ouside, fighting with foots and got nearly killed." He didn't want to hurt Leo again because of what he'd said to him. His brother was injured enough.

"S-sounds pretty stupid of me" Leo said, grimacing once again because of the pain. "but... why did I go outside?"

Damn it! Raph had hoped that he could skip this part. "I said some... pretty hard things to you". Leo looked at him questioning. What was his brother talking about? He couldn't remember anything from that day. It was as if there was a... big black hole in his brain.

"Wh-what...?" he asked.

Raph sighed again. Now he had to tell him. "I... I said that..." ashamed, he looked onto the floor. "I said that I hate you".

There was a pause. Raph didn't want to look at his brother.

"Huh..." Leo made. He had expected something like that. They were always arguing, and he would've Raphie asked himself one day if he hated him. Maybe it was good that Raph had told it to him by himself. "And... do you?"

Raph looked up finally. "NO!" he exclaimed so that Leo nearly got frightened. "I mean... sure we argue often, and maybe I thought that I could... could have a better older brother." He didn't want to say it to Leo, but he had to. He saw his brother's look, but it wasn't the same as this morning. It was as if he wanted to understand what Raphie was thinking.

"Ok... don't get me wrong, but I think you and I both know that I always thought... that I don't need someone who's leading me." he stopped so Leo could think about it. Leo just nodded. "And I always thought that we're so different. But... I know now that we have a lot in common, we just choose different ways of our decisions. " Leo nodded again. He felt that it was best not to interrupt Raphael. Now his younger brother held his hand, what was kind of awkward for him, but at the same time he felt... connected with his brother. "I don't hate you, Leo. You gotta believe me. I don't... I never want to lose you... again."

Leo looked up. "What do you mean... again?" he coughed again, and the pain started to exhaust him again.

"After I found you, I gave you a blood transfusion because Donnie said he hadn't more blood reserves left for you. We thought it would help... but you were dead for a view minutes." he stopped, holding his brother's hand tighter. "Don't you dare doing that again, alright?"

It wasn't a question.

Leo just nodded. "S-sorry." He was getting tired again. "Didn't want to scare you."

Raph nodded back. "It's okay bro." he said softly. "Where's Donnie? He should be back by now!"

"And here I am, with a glass of water and some painkillers." Donnie said from the door. He remarked that Raphie held Leo's hand and smiled inwardly. He was glad that the two finally had some talking. He could've come back earlier, but he wanted to let them some time.

"Th-thanks Donnie."

"And me too! Leo, you're awake!" Mikey ran to Leo and hugged him tightly.

"Ouch, Mikey... you're mashing me" he said.

"Oh, sorry... I'm just so glad that you're better" Mikey replied and smiled at him.

"We all are." Raph said and helped Leo to drink the glass of water with the painkillers.

Before Leo slept in, he looked at his brother. Now, everything was going to be okay again.

 **And that's it. Ok, I know that I have some difficulties to write a proper end for some stories, but I hoped you liked it anyways. Before I let you go, I just wanted to say THANK YOU for every reader, reviewer, and so on and so far : ) - you guys are just great and I really hope you enjoyed reading my story, besides my bad English. As I already mentioned, I wanted to create a collection of oneshots concerning Leo - would you like reading something like that? Of course, I already have some own ideas, but I also would include some prompts of you guys... so, If you want to read a oneshot collection, just stay tuned, because something like that will come sooner or later (I hope sonner ; ) )**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Cupcake01**

 **P.S.: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
